createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Caerohmsa
Caerohmsa (to expand) Origins Caerohmsian settlers arrived on the islands only a short 500 years ago. The people lived in two main groups (settling either side of the largest island) for the first 5 or so generations, then a third group split off and made a new home on Moril (the second largest island - to the east). Similar ideals and backgrounds connected the groups, and eventually they came together to form a collective government. Almost 150 years now has the nation we know today formed. History 500 - 400 BCE Settlers first arrive in Caerohmsa ~500 BCE, roughly half choosing to settle in the west and the other half choosing to settle the east of the largest island. They became known as Pelosiq and Penesiq groups. Trade and relations worked well between the two groups right from the start, both speaking the same language morphed from their proto-language. Towards the latter part of this century (~420 BCE), some of the Penes decided to settle even further afield, in Moril - the smaller island off the North East of the largest island - Pelopenescaer. They became known as Moriliq, the Moril 400 - 300 BCE WIP 300 - 200 BCE WIP 200 - 150 BCE WIP 150 - 100 BCE WIP 100 - 50 BCE WIP 50 BCE - Present Day WIP Geography Natural Geography Overview Caerohmsa is made up of a number of different islands, with the largest 5 notably populated. Pelopenescaer is the largest island and Moril the second. Both of these have over 1 million inhabitants. In order of size, the remaining 3 are Feros, off the North West coast of Pelopenescaer, Birstol, off the North East coast of Moril, and Qirqiri, off the South East coast of Pelopenescaer. Pelopenescaer is home to the Urih mountain range, spanning the spine of the island. It's highest peak, and highest point of the country, is Tehrn Uriq (lit. The White Peak). The west of the of the island is temperate woodland, home to some of the most beautiful creatures of the country. North of the Urih range are flat grasslands used mostly for agriculture. This is because the mountains provide a natural barrier from the Southern winds and the area is well irrigated from rainfall in the peaks and a network of rivers and streams flowing between the farms. The south is generally a mix of the two - woodland with some rougher grasslands. Animals graze on the areas of grassland here, as it's unsuitable for crops, and the woodlands are used to provide timber, one of the country's greatest exports. Rivers WIP Urih Mountain Range WIP Notable Features WIP Cities Mantroh WIP Iluq WIP Notable Landmarks WIP Inhabitants Caerohmsa originated as three sepearate groups, all stemming from the same settlers. The two largest groups, originating from the main island of Pelopenescaer, are called Pelosiq (The Pelos) and the Penesiq (The Penes). On Moril, the smallest group of people originated; they're called Moriliq (The Moril). Today, these are the vast majorities of ethnic backgrounds in the country. All of the native Caerohmsians have similar features - fair skin, light hair (ranging from blond/e to brunet/te), and an above average height. Culture Religion WIP Arts WIP Sports & Games WIP Language Caerohmsian (Language) Government The government of Caerohmsa is a representative democracy. Each of the 16 districts elect one representative to form the Etarliq (lit. The Forum, basically a house of representatives) with proportional representation selecting party a further 10. Whichever party has the majority of the seats becomes the Etarlgeroq (lit. The Leader of The Forum). The government is situated in Caerohmsa's second city, Iluq. Each citizen also votes for the Geriq (lit. The Leader, the head of state) with a two round system - first round is between everyone who runs, second round is between the top 2 in the first round. The head of state is situated in in the capital city, Mantroh. Economy The Caerohsian economy is very mixed - about 42% of the country's GDP is from government spending. Citizens of the country enjoy free health care, a well kept public transportation systems, moral and honest social security, and job security. Most of Caerohmsa's industry is privately owned, however a few things liable to oligopolies are monitored by the government, as well as public goods & services. The country's primary exports are energy, agricultural good, clothing, and timber, however the main imports are foodstuffs, machinery, oil-based products, and metals (such as steel) Technology Caerohmsa has a core of mountains, with many rivers having their source there. This allows the people of the nation access to build hydroelectric stations, one of the key sources of energy for the Caerohmsian people. Additionally, the mountains in the east of Pelopeneseh (The largest island) are sources of great Geothermal vents. For many years, the government have employed some of the greatest scientists to research it's extraction; geologists, engineers, and thermophysicists worked collaboratively to work towards a way of harnessing it's energy. As little as 7 years ago it was achieved, but the technology remains expensive for the country. Currently, Caerohmsa has only one geothermal station. Elsewhere in technology, the country holds a modern tram system in most of it's large towns and a comprehensive rail network between them. Category:Aeras